


The Way You Take Away My Breath

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael accidentally reveals to the world that he and Luke shower together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Take Away My Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> hiiiii it's literally been 3 months since i wrote or posted anything of mine, i've missed it so much!! :(  
> as i've said before and if you know me on tumblr you probably already know that i joined the army in april so right now i'm super busy and i barely have any time at home so that's why i barely have any time to write. i just want you guys to know that soon i'll be less busy and i'll have more time at home so i'll also have more time to write!! i also absolutely did not forget about Love, Luke and i 100% am going to finish this fic once i'm less busy with the army.
> 
> anyway i'm sorry about all this unnecessary blabber, i hope you guys enjoy this one shot!!! (you guys already know i have a thing for clemmings and showers right?)

Luke loves Michael. He loves every single thing about Michael, he admires Michael’s talents, his flaws, his good days and even the bad ones. He really, really, really loves him. He loves how he’s always so hyperactive but at the same time he could sleep like a dead man, he loves how Michael gets so overexcited over every little thing that happens, he loves how sensitive Michael is and most of all, he loves how Michael loves him.

The one thing Luke is proud of the most is being Michael’s boyfriend. Sometimes he just can’t believe how lucky he got, how he managed to find someone who’s _just right_ for him and how amazing it is to fall in love with your best friend and have them fall for you as well.

Luke is grateful and happy. That’s why hiding their relationship from, about, ninety percent of the world is so damn hard.

Luke would love nothing more than to brag about what he and Michael share. He’s a really private person and he’d usually like to keep his personal life to himself and his close family and friends as much as he can, given the circumstances, but if there’s something he would love to not have hidden away is his love for Michael, but that’s not up to them.

When Luke and Michael first decided this thing was serious enough and it was time to tell their friends, they had a band-meeting where it was eventually decided that what would be best for the two of them as a couple and for their band’s future is to keep their relationship as far away from the public’s eye as possible.

So Luke and Michael have been hiding for almost four years now, and it isn’t getting any easier with time. On the contrary, it’s just getting harder every single day. Sometimes Luke wishes he was just an ordinary person who can hold his boyfriend’s hand in the street or kiss him whenever the hell he wants. But he can’t.

Michael’s the one who’s always struggled with that the most, though. He’d always throw little, not-so subtle hints in interviews or during concerts while he’s talking to the crowd, he’d always find a way to touch Luke in a way that’s just almost more than friendly in front of thousands of people and make Luke all flushed and frustrated. Michael isn’t subtle, and Luke isn’t surprised. He knows him well, after all.

Michael nearly exposes them about twenty times a day. Like the time he was drunk and revealed to the whole world that he and Luke share a bed when they’re touring, or that one time he called Luke ‘babe’ while they were doing a twitcam and then tried to cover it up with an insult even though it was far too late and their fans were all over it. There was also the time when their friend was filming a video and he came into their hotel room unannounced while Michael was right on top of Luke on their bed, blowing kisses all over Luke’s face trying to cheer him up. The video went live and to this day their fans question them about it.

So saying Michael isn’t subtle would be the world’s biggest understatement. Not that Luke minds too much, he kind of, really, loves it.

So when they’re sitting in an interview and Michael blurts out that he and Luke shower together, Luke can’t say he’s really too surprised, but he’s definitely caught off guard.

It’s a day before Luke’s birthday and their new song Girls Talk Boys was just released at midnight the night before and they’re doing an interview wearing funny, Ghostbusters costumes and talking about the song itself, the movie they recorded this song for and their Madison Square Garden concert they’re about to play tonight. That’s why everyone’s so caught off guard when Michael somehow manages to make him and Luke the center of the conversation and nearly blows their cover.

“I mean yeah, sometimes I’ll go in the shower and Luke will just join in,” Michael says conversationally, like it’s nothing out of the ordinary that two grown people will just hop in the shower together. “It’s no biggie, we’re a band y’know, we’ve been friends for years.” he shrugs and Luke gulps, nearly swallowing his tongue as he feels every single pair of eyes in the room bore into him and his face flushes eighteen different shades of red and pink.

The interviewer laughs it off with Michael and the conversation continues like nothing ever happened, but Luke doesn’t forget. He knows their fans won’t either, and neither will their management and especially Ashton and Calum. Oh, how he’s dreading Ashton’s scolding speech that’s about to come.

***

The second they leave the room and it’s just the four of them, Ashton’s lip twitches the way it always does when he’s angry is about to explode and Luke can sense the lecture before it even begins and he tries to brace himself.

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?” Ashton spits at Michael angrily, pointing a blaming finger at him and never giving him a chance to try and defend himself as he goes on. “You can’t just tell the whole world that you and Luke shower together! That’s not what normal band mates do, that’s not what best friends do- that’s what couples do. You can’t do things like that, we’ve been over this a billion times, Michael!”

Michael doesn’t even flinch, nor does he try to fake looking sorry. They’ve had this fight so many times before. Michael would blurt some idiotic comment he can’t take back and everyone would be pissed, Luke would hug him and tell him it’s okay because he doesn’t care and they can just brush it off, their fans dig it anyway. Then Luke would talk to Ashton and Calum and calm them down and eventually send them off to calm their management down as well. This has happened so many times before, they’re all pretty used to it by now.

“Why won’t he ever think before he speaks? Goddamn it!” Ashton mutters under his breath, mostly to himself, or maybe to Calum, as he walks off and storms into their dressing room as the three of them trail behind like lost infants.

Calum gives Michael an angry, disappoint and exhausted look as he picks up his pace to follow Ashton into the room. “You just had to piss him off, didn’t you!” he calls at Michael behind his shoulder before he slams the door behind them to make a point that the happy couple is currently unwanted there. At least they’re in there together, Calum always manages to ease Ashton’s rage somehow.

Luke sighs, looking down at his feet as they walk in the direction of the parking lot where their car will be waiting to take them back to their hotel where they’re going to rest before their big concert tonight.

“Did you do it just to spite Ash because he wouldn’t let you leave the hotel at five in the morning to play Pokémon Go?” Luke asks as they wave their driver hello and climb into the car, knowing Ash and Cal would need some time alone and away from Michael and Luke, so they don’t wait for them and just head to their hotel.

“No!” Michael rolls his eyes and huffs, crossing his arms over his chest like an angry child whose mother wouldn’t buy him the toy he wants so bad. “That’d be a great way to get back at him, but no that’s not why I said what I said.” He adds with another roll of his pretty, green eyes.

Luke can’t admit that out loud when Michael’s this moody, but he looks so hot when he’s mad. His cheeks are always flushed and his eyes sparkle even more than they normally do and his nose always twitches adorably.

“Why did you, then?” Luke asks, despite his raging need to jump into Michael’s lap and kissing the hell out of him, he needs to solve this one first before he can have any fun with Michael.

“You already know why, Luke,” Michael stops looking at Luke and he looks outside his window instead. It’s a sunny summer day in New York and there are so many people walking around outside in the July heat, Michael’s curious eyes scan everything and everyone he sees as he continues talking. “Don’t play dumb, we don’t have to have this conversation every time I accidentally say something.”

“Mikey…” Luke sighs, scooting closer to Michael and grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. “I know hiding is hard, it’s so fucking hard for me too, I hate doing this. But you know we have no choice. I’m sorry.” Luke shoves his face into Michael’s shoulder and leaves a soft kiss on the clothed skin. He really wants to have Michael close right now.

“I despise this, Luke,” Michael’s voice is shaky and Luke’s heart breaks hearing it like that. He would do anything to have his happy Michael back, but there’s nothing he can do in this case, he feels helpless and useless. “And we barely had any time alone this week, we’ve been performing every night and we can’t be seen doing anything on stage and we can’t be seen doing anything when we leave the venue or when we arrive, we can’t do anything. I just miss you. All I wanna do is hold your fucking hand, is that too much to ask for?”

Luke knows Michael’s anger isn’t directed at him, he knows Michael knows and fully understands this isn’t really up to them and there is so much preventing them from going public with this, but Michael’s words still make him feel like shit. He really wishes he could do something about this.

“This sucks so much, Mikey, it sucks for me too. You know that, right?” Luke asks, but doesn’t wait for a reply. “I love you so much, and there’s nothing I would love more than to be able to show it whenever the hell I want to. I honestly wish there was something we could do. I’m so sorry.” Luke speaks quietly, squeezing Michael’s hand tightly.

Michael shrugs. “Don’t say you’re sorry,” he shakes his head. “I hate that you feel like you have to apologize for this, it isn’t up to any of us. I love you, though. So much. I’m sorry for being such a pain in the ass.”

Luke chuckles and rolls his eyes fondly, lifting his head up from Michael’s shoulder so he can peck Michael’s lips. “I’ve got something in mind to cheer you up when we get to the hotel.” He whispers against Michael’s lips and he can see curiosity and excitement sparking in Michael’s beautiful, sad eyes.

***

“I thought we were gonna do something?” Michael asks, looking confused, when it’s already been twenty minutes since they’ve arrived in their hotel room and nothing’s happened. Luke chuckles and lifts his eyes up from his phone to look at the frustrated looking Michael.

“What, is my presence not enough to make you feel better?” Luke quirks an eyebrow at Michael, who rolls his eyes and pushes at Luke’s shoulder roughly.

“You’re such a dick! You said we were gonna do something.” Michael pouts adorably, making Luke laugh. He sits up and tosses his phone aside before moving closer to Michael so their faces are inches apart and their noses are brushing.

“Can you be patient for me for ten more minutes?” Luke bats his lashes in a way he knows Michael can’t resist and rubs his nose against Michael’s, feeling Michael’s warm, shaky breath against his cheeks. “I promise, it’ll be worth it.” He adds quietly and he knows he’s got Michael captive.

“F-fine,” Michael groans, pecking Luke’s lips eagerly, not being able to resist being so close and not touching him. “Hurry, though. Please.” He pecks Luke’s lips one more time before Luke detaches himself from him and slips into the bathroom, winking at Michael before he shuts the door and locks it behind himself.

Luke makes sure he does everything as fast as he can before he unlocks the bathroom door quietly, completely naked, as the sound of running water can be heard behind him as he calls Michael’s name.

“So I thought I’d take a shower,” Luke says, pushing the bathroom door open all the way so Michael can see Luke’s full, bare body. “And I thought I’d ask you to join me. What do you say?” he asks with a smile, knowing Michael would never be able to say no to that offer.

“A shower, huh?” Michael chuckles as he gets up from the bed, his shirt already making its way to the floor as he walks towards Luke. “What a random idea, Lukey. Can’t imagine where you got that from.” He rolls his eyes as Luke laughs. Michael shrugs the rest of his clothes off before he quite literally crashes into Luke and kisses him hard and hot, so eager to have him close.

Luke kisses Michael back and tries not to lose his balance as they walk backwards until Luke’s back hits the glass shower door. He places a hand on Michael’s chest to push him back just enough so he can look back and guide the both of them into the shower safely, sliding the door shut behind them and then going back to kissing Michael like he needs it to survive. It kind of feels like he does, most of the time.

The warm water washes between their bodies and soaks their hair and skin in warm drops. The glass fogs up with the heat of the water and Luke imagines the fact that they’re both heaving like they’d just ran a marathon has something to do with that too, but he doesn’t pay too much thought to it because Michael is pulling on Luke’s wet hair just the way he likes it and he’s already almost fully hard and he feels like he might pass out if Michael doesn’t touch him where he needs him most any time soon.

“I need you so bad, Mikey,” Luke pants against Michael’s lips. Michael, in response, growls and pulls on Luke’s hair so his head moves back and rests against the wall and his neck is exposed, so Michael’s teeth sink into Luke’s sensitive skin and bite and suck on the spot. When he’s done, he blows cold air on it, which mixes with the warm water that’s still washing over them from above, and Luke feels like he’s going crazy with arousal.

“Ready for me to prep you, babe?” Michael asks, pushing Luke’s wet curls out of his face and looking at him with those huge, hypnotizing eyes of his. Luke smirks and takes Michael’s hand in his, guiding it down and behind him and resting it just above his ass.

“What do you think I was doing while I was in here for ten whole minutes by myself?” Luke bites his lip and looks up at Michael through his damp lashes and Michael looks like he might slip and fall to his death right there.

“Fuck,” Michael gasps, pushing a finger between Luke’s cheeks and exploring the sensitive flesh, finding Luke’s hole and gently pushing his finger in. “That’s so fucking hot, Luke.” He adds as his finger easily slides all the way in and his mouth finds Luke’s again, kissing him roughly.

Luke’s hands find their way into Michael’s hair and tug on it while Michael works another finger into Luke, pumping them in and out in a quick pace. Luke doesn’t need any prepping but Michael just seems to enjoy the idea of Luke prepping himself just for him, just so he can have him easily, and Luke isn’t going to stop him from having fun with this idea.

“God, if we don’t do something right now I think I’m gonna come just from the thought of you sitting here and opening yourself just for me,” Michael whispers right into Luke’s ear, all breathless and hot. “Be a good boy and turn around for me, please?”

Michael knows Luke absolutely loves it when Michael praises him and calls him a good boy so he doesn’t take his time with turning around carefully, trying not to slip and totally ruining the mood, and placing both of his hands on the glass door.

“So good for me.” Michael presses himself against Luke’s back, his right hand finding Luke’s right one on the wall and holding it tightly, while his left one goes behind Luke and guides Michael’s hard cock into Luke’s entrance.

Michael holds it there for a second, and Luke knows this is his way of asking for permission. He smiles and tilts his head back so he can kiss Michael again before he pulls back and looks up at him. “Fuck me.” He whispers and Michael looks like he’s about to lose his shit.

Michael pushes his cock into Luke so easily, the water is making everything hot and slippery and maybe it’s the heat of it or just the whole situation being so hot but it intensifies everything for Luke.

Michael pushes in until his cock is all the way in and his chest is pressed flush against Luke’s back and then he stops, letting Luke get used to it.

“Feels so good,” Luke mumbles, sounding like he’s some sort of daze, dropping his head back so it falls on Michael’s shoulder so Michael takes the opportunity and kisses all over Luke’s neck, shoulder and face.

“I’m good, Mikey,” Luke says after a couple of seconds, eager for Michael to move. “Please move. I need you so bad, I want it rough tonight.” Luke says quietly, practically pleading for it and Michael nods, biting on Luke’s neck one last time before lifting his head.

“You’re killing me.” Is all Michael says before he snakes his left arm around Luke’s soft tummy, holding him as close as he possibly can against Michael’s body and finally pulling out before quickly slamming back in, both boys letting out a moan that sounds like they’re both relieved to finally have this friction.

“Faster, Michael, please.” Luke begs as Michael picks up the pace. He thrusts into Luke as hard and fast as he can and if Luke wasn’t so far gone right now he’d probably worry about one of them losing their balance and slipping down to the floor, but Michael’s holding him so close and tight and he’s fucking him so good the thought disappears within seconds.

“You’re being such a good fucking boy for me, Luke,” Michael grunts into Luke’s ear, pushing him closer to the door so Luke’s cheek is pressed against it as he keeps ramming into him mercilessly, just like Luke wants it. “This is so hot. You’re so hot.” Michael keeps mumbling as every one of his thrusts makes Luke’s body rock into the glass, which should be painful but it only makes it all better. Luke really wants it rough today.

“Fuck, ah, Mikey- right there!” Luke practically screams as Michael keeps hitting his prostate just the right way, and his cock keeps rubbing against the fogged up glass he’s pressed against and everything just feels _too fucking good_ right now. Luke is so disappointed he’s so close to climaxing because he really wants this to last forever.

“I’m so close, babe,” Michael moans, biting down on Luke’s shoulder as he keeps up his pace. “I know you’re close too. C’mon, Lukey,” he encourages, the hand that he has on Luke’s stomach presses deeper into him as he keeps hitting Luke’s prostate mercilessly.

“Be a good boy for me, Luke,” Michael keeps encouraging through breathless moans as he keeps fucking Luke as fast and hard as he possibly can.

“Oh my God, Michael- _ah, ah, yeah!_ ” Luke screams as he explodes. It feels so good Luke fears he might black out for a second. He’s so lost in the feeling he’s literally clawing at the glass door while Michael holds him close, still thrusting into him just three, four more times before he’s right there with him, panting into Luke’s ear and biting on the lobe as he comes thickly in Luke.

Once they both somewhat manage to catch their breath Michael carefully slides out of Luke and kisses his cheek.

“I’m right here, baby, don’t worry,” Michael whispers quietly, still holding Luke as close as he possibly can against his body, his left arm still holding on to Luke’s stomach firmly as his other one grabs for the soap as he starts cleaning Luke up.

Michael cleans Luke up under the warm water, making sure he kisses every bit of skin he cleans and whispering sweet, loving things into Luke’s ear as he keeps soaping him up.

When they’re done, Michael covers them both in one big towel and guides Luke into bed. They climb in naked and still slightly damp and Luke collapse tiredly against Michael’s warm chest.

“That was really hot, Luke,” Michael murmurs into Luke’s hair quietly. “And you definitely, one hundred percent cheered me up. So thanks. I love you.” he says, kissing the top of Luke’s head sweetly, making his lips curl up in a smile against Michael’s bare chest.

“I love you so much, Mikey. You can’t forget that, even if things are a bit hard at times and our situation kind of sucks,” Luke speaks weakly, he’s so tired but he means every single word. “We have each other and that’s the important thing, right?” he asks, peeking up at Michael through drowsy eyes.

Michael chuckles fondly and pushes the hair out of Luke’s face, placing a loving kiss on Luke’s forehead.

“You’re right, as always.” Michael sighs as he plays with Luke’s damp curls. “And hey, just so you know, shower sex is my favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Any form of feedback is always much appreciated, here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!! (come be my friend!)


End file.
